Bella's Nights
by xStayWithMe
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories put together about Edward and Bella's nights together, while she is human. The dreams and nightmares that she has with him there, their conversations, and moments together. SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Dreaming about Newton

**SUMMARY:** This story is just an idea I had and I wanted to immediately start writing. It's basically going to be about all of Bella's nights with Edward - since he is always there with her, might as well take advantage of it. I wanted to show the different aspects - the funny moments, sweet moments, and dark and powerful moments. Just basically, I wanted to show some moments of how Edward and Bella spend their nights together, while she is still human.

Each chapter takes place around different time periods; for example, some dreams and nightmares that she has, I don't really have a specific moment. Before they were married, obviously. And then there are going to be some chapters where they are engaged, and others where they're married. I'll place the time period before each chapter, when necessary.

Enjoy, and please review!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters. That right belongs with Stephenie Meyer only. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 1 – **_Dreaming about Newton _

I slipped on the sheet of ice, which was to be expected, but a startled shriek rose out of my throat instantly. But before I could make contact with the hard ice on the ground, I fell backwards into a pair of sturdy arms.

I heard him laugh. "You okay there, Bella?"

I straightened up and let out a sigh of relief. "Mike! Thanks for catching me."

"No problem," he smiled at me warmly, but I noticed his arms were still around me. "I had a feeling I might need to walk behind you today."

I smiled uncomfortably, and ducked out of his grasp. "Thanks."

"So Edward's hiking today?" Mike asked conversationally as we made our way into the building. "Even with all the snow?"

"Yeah, nothing stops him," I replied blandly. I glared at the shining sun, mostly wishing it would go away so that Edward could return, but also hoping that it would melt all the snow and ice on the ground.

Mike laughed. "So you want to do something tonight?"

I turned to give him a pointed glance; his hopeful tone almost made me want to laugh in his face. "I can't."

"Why not?" Mike's brows furrowed together in confusion. "I thought you just said Edward was off hiking."

"He is," I said irritably, "but I don't think he'll exactly like the idea."

"He doesn't have to know," Mike raised his eyebrows mischievously at me.

I wanted to swat him across the face. "See you later, Mike." Grateful that my classroom had approached, I turned to enter, desperate to get away from Mike.

But hard arms grabbed me from behind and refused to allow me to walk another step. I was turned around harshly to be facing Mike again. He was wearing such a ferocious and vicious expression that the angry comment that was about to make its way out of me got stuck in my throat and I was scared.

Almost terrified. It was a side of Mike I had never seen before. Frantically, I glanced around the hallway but nobody seemed to be there. _Scream, Bella, scream. _But nothing could make its way out of my throat.

"You're mine, Bella," Mike's voice lowered into a menacing tone, and his arms gripped even tighter around me. "And I won't take no for an answer."

I squeezed my eyes shut as he brought me closer together, his hands digging into my sides painfully.

"Edward!" I screamed again and again, but nobody appeared. It was like one of those dramatic movies; I felt as I was in slow motion, being crushed to Mike's body.

*****

"Bella! Bella, shh, I'm right here!"

My eyes snapped open to the darkness, and I let out a huge sigh of relief as I processed where I was.

I immediately twisted around to bury my face into Edward's chest, relishing into the sweet smell that was emanating off him.

His arms wound tightly around me. "What's the matter?" he murmured; his voice had calmed down a bit. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," I shuddered, as I replayed the hideous dream in my mind.

There was a moment of silence, and then he pulled me a bit away from him so he could look at me carefully. "Why were you calling for me?"

I looked back into his serious gaze, and I didn't know how to respond at first. "I – I had a nightmare. I was calling you in the dream," I admitted sheepishly.

He frowned. "Another nightmare? What was it about this time?"

I couldn't resist smiling a bit. "Not my average nightmare."

His perfect brows furrowed a bit. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing, Edward. It was stupid."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me about it?" I knew him well enough to recognize the faint curiosity burning but he wanted me to have the choice to confide in him, being the gentleman he always was. I would've told him about the dream if it didn't involve Mike; I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to catch his reaction on that one.

"No," I replied. "It was just something stupid."

His eyes tightened just a bit. "I couldn't help overhearing someone else's name other than mine."

My breath caught in my throat. Oh crap, he had heard. I sighed in defeat, knowing I had no choice but to tell him now. "I don't know why I was dreaming about him."

My eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough to catch the underlying powerfulness of his eyes a bit. "I shouldn't have left today. Did he hurt you at school?"

I sighed in frustration. "Don't be ridiculous. I didn't even talk to him much today. But you're right, I guess that's where my dream came from."

"What was the dream about?" he clearly wasn't going to let this go.

I caught the jealousy in his eyes and voice, and I couldn't resist smiling. I snuggled closer into him, hiding my face into his chest. His arms automatically tightened around me.

"I slipped on my way to school and Mike caught me," I merely responded.

His teeth came together in an audible snap.

"It was a _dream, _Edward."

"You didn't really slip today at school?"

"No. Well, I probably did, but Mike wasn't there to catch me."

He didn't reply for a few moments, and I wondered what conclusion he was drawing in his mind. No doubt envisioning causing some sort of torture to Mike. The thought made me smile with a bit of humor.

"What are you thinking about?" I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"Just using the question in reverse," I explained. "So, tell me."

"I could quite literally throttle Mike for appearing in your dream," he admitted, and I giggled slightly in response. "What happened next in the dream?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"No. But tell me anyway."

I sighed. "Then, he just asked me to hang out."

The fingers of his right hand reached up and tangled possessively in my hair. "And then?"

I hesitated, pretty positive that I shouldn't tell him the rest of what had happened. He was already planning on throttling Mike just for appearing in my dream, and he didn't even know the rest.

"What?" he pressed.

"Nothing," I said firmly. "Then, nothing happened."

I heard a bit of a growl forming in the base of his stomach, and I tightened my fingers in his hair, feeling comforted by the watchfulness of him at night. "You're lying to me."

I frowned into his shoulder. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. What happened next?"

I sighed in frustration, giving up. "Edward. Then, I just refused and I turned to go into class, but he grabbed me before he could. Then he hugged me." I left out the darker details of it.

I heard him snarl quietly.

"A _dream, _Edward."

He pulled me back again, and there was almost a ferociousness in his expression that immediately reminded me of Mike's expression in the nightmare. But this was obviously different; this was not harmful in any way, but I recognized the lustful look in his eyes that he would try to hide from me.

He crushed my lips gently to his, and his began moving with mine in perfect synchronization.

His lips seemed colder than usual in the night, but I welcomed it, my hands locking into his hair. I took advantage of his current state, eagerly pressing myself closer to him, shivering with delight through the covers.

I kicked my legs free of the annoying covers and wrapped one leg around his waist.

In response, his hands began to loosen out of my hair and the second our lips were free from each other, I heard him sigh.

"No, wait," I protested, not loosening my grip on him one bit.

His face was still very close to mine, and he chuckled, his cool, sweet breath washing over my face. "I'm sorry, Bella. We have school tomorrow; you better get back to sleep."

"Like I can sleep now," I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled again. "Try." He pressed his cool, comforting lips to my forehead once and then pushed me gently back onto the pillow. His fingers brushed a few stray stands off of my forehead, and he let his fingers linger there before stroking my hair for a few seconds. "Do you want me to sing to you?"

I snuggled closer into him again. "I think I need it," I admitted.

My familiar lullaby started up, and I closed my eyes in response, helping the sleep overtake me.

------------------------------

**A/N:** This was just a story that I wanted to play around with. This is only one chapter of the story; it'll have its funny moments, its sweet moments, and its dark and powerful moments. I always liked the idea of Edward staying with Bella throughout the night and how concerned and upset he gets whenever she has a nightmare.

Besides Bella dreaming about Mike, I thought I could have one with Jacob, set during the time of Eclispe, maybe a dream with Edward, like the one she had in Breaking Dawn ;) and maybe some other ideas.

It's not going to be all about Bella having nightmares and dreams - maybe Edward and Bella will get to fooling around a bit at night (wink wink), but I love the characters to remain always in character.

If you have any ideas, please leave a review about it or PM me! Thanks for reading, and remember to review :)


	2. Go to Sleep

**Chapter 2 – **_Go to Sleep_

"Edward, I can't sleep."

I heard him sigh. "That's to be expected. You had three cans of Coke today, Bella."

"I couldn't help it."

His fingers went back to stroking through the silkiness of my hair. "What can I do? You want me to sing to you again?"

I rolled over on my side, matching Edward's position, and buried my face into his sweet smelling chest. "Yes, please."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he began humming my familiar, sweet, soothing lullaby. But for the one of the first times, the lullaby didn't immediately send me into a blissful sleep. I tried to tighten my eyes shut even more, but I only felt alert and wide awake.

After a few moments, his hands began rubbing my back in gentle, soothing circles, trying to lull me to sleep. I truly did not deserve Edward.

I tightened my fingers around his soft, cotton shirt, desperate to let the sleep overtake me. It was already late and I had a big presentation at school the next day. As soon as I thought of that, my stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot. I hated presentations.

Edward immediately sensed the tension in my body, and stopped humming. "Bella?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

I sighed. "Just fine."

"Are you sure? What are you thinking about?"

I smiled into his shoulder – the question never seemed to get old to him. "Just about the presentation in English tomorrow."

His hand slid down my back comfortingly. "You know Shakespeare like the back the hand of your hand, Bella. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Well, I'm going to be a wreck if I don't get any sleep soon," I admitted.

"You're getting cranky, aren't you?"

"I'm not cranky!" I protested, shifting my head so that it was buried into the crook of his neck. The coolness emanating off of him relaxed me a little.

He chuckled. "Sounds like it to me."

I gritted my teeth together, and then realized that he was probably right. But I was just too stubborn. "I'm not cranky."

"Of course you're not," he changed his words, making it soothing. "Now try to sleep, please, Bella."

"I'm trying."

He didn't reply; he only started humming my lullaby again and running the fingers of his right hand through my hair while his other hand went back to rubbing my back.

I loosened up my hold on his shirt, realizing that remaining tense and stressed out probably wasn't doing much to help me get to sleep. I loosened up my eyelids, so that I was no longer holding them tightly shut, and I tried to even out my breathing, helping to relax my entire body.

It might've been another hour until I finally began to drift off into slumber, but Edward's humming or hands didn't loosen up one bit.

*****

Cool hands were gently shaking me awake. I groaned slightly while my head was lifted up and immediately tried to press it back down onto the soft pillow.

"Bella, time to wake up."

I moaned into the pillow; Edward placed one of his hands on the small of my back. "Love, you're going to be late."

I didn't reply; I was beginning to drift back to sleep again.

He didn't say anything for a few moments, and I was almost back to sleep when his voice interrupted again. "Bella, come on. You can sleep when you get home."

I sighed, feeling guilty that Edward was having to probe me awake. I reluctantly lifted my head off the pillow, and glanced at the beside clock. 6:35. Oh crap, I really was going to be late today.

"Why didn't my alarm go off?" I grumbled, heaving myself up and swinging both legs over the side of the bed.

"It did," Edward sat up also and looked at me with an amused look. "You immediately turned it back off. You reached it before I did."

I laughed at the impossibility of that idea and grabbed my toiletries and paused in the doorway. "Thanks for helping me last night."

"Helping you with what?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Helping me to get to sleep."

He narrowed his eyes at me slightly. "Don't thank me for - "

He stopped mid sentence. I blinked, and he was gone. I searched my room with my eyes frantically, trying to suppress the slight panic that was bubbling inside of me. "Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Dad!"

"What are saying Edward for?" Charlie asked me, suddenly appearing in my doorway and leaning against the frame.

I blushed. "Oh, I was just…calling Edward. He didn't answer. Dad, I'm going to be late, can we talk later?"

He frowned at me but let me pass by him as I hurried off to the bathroom.

----------------------------

**A/N: **I'm really enjoying writing this, so I hope that you guys enjoy reading it also. I was just kind of thinking about this and decided to write a small scene on it, so please review on this chapter and let me know what you think.

Also, to those who have reviewed – thanks so much! Your reviews are gratifying, and I enjoy the comments. Remember, if you have any ideas that you would like to see in this story, please send me a message.


	3. Losing Control

_Note: Chapter 3 takes place when Edward and Bella are already engaged. Several months after their engagement; they've already broken the news to Charlie and Renee._

_---------------_

**Chapter 3 – **_Losing Control_

Edward's eyes darkened. "Bella, we should really stop."

I clutched at his tight shoulders harder, pouting. "We haven't even started yet."

He chuckled once, but didn't put up an argument. In fact, it was he who grabbed my chin and met my lips with his cool, strong ones, and his began moving in synchronization with mine again.

My lips shaped themselves around his, and I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, feeling all of a sudden that I was too weak. Too weak for him anyway – I wished I could hold him as tight as I wanted, and _I _could be the one in charge for once. He wouldn't be able to push me away then.

His other arm slipped underneath my side, and he rested his hand firmly on the small of my back.

The slight movement sent me into a wave of a bit more craziness, and I slammed my body hard into his, molding the shape of my entire outline to his muscular, hard, and cold one.

I felt his lips freeze on mine as every inch of our bodies made contact, but I refused to let him stop. My fingers clutched frantically in his cool hair, and I immediately tried to get his lips working again – by moving mine even more ferociously than before.

He parted his lips some more in response, and seeming to without thinking, his tongue darted inside my mouth. It surprised myself, but my body was beginning to act in strange ways and I only wanted more of him.

_The taste. _It was driving me insane. His taste. My thirst and need for him was heightened incredibly more as I wrapped my leg tightly around his waist, pressing even harder.

But it had finally became too much for him. His tongue, which was only barely sweeping my mouth, yanked out, and his lips froze. He loosened his grip on me, as well as his entire body.

I thought for a moment about not letting him go, but then it sunk in that I stood no chance against him.

His capable hands pushed my face gently back a few inches. I was almost panting, trying to get my breathing under control. His breaths were coming much quicker than usual also, and with our faces only separated by air, inches apart, I could see his eyes smoldering, and my fingers clutched at his arms.

He slid his cool fingers down the length of my side, making me shiver, as he dislodged my leg from around his waist.

Then, he smiled, almost a bit apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to go that far." He cleared his throat.

I growled, unimpressed. "I'm sure you didn't."

He chuckled once. "Bella, I don't think you have any idea of what you do to me." Abruptly, his lips pressed together in a thin line, and he asked me more solemnly, "Do you know how close I was to losing control?"

I wasn't sure as to which type of thirst he was referring to. I refused to let myself shudder.

He put even a bit more space than usual between us as he pushed himself farther back a few inches, away from my body.

It surprised me – we always snuggled this close to each other when I was sleeping anyway.

I frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to get myself back under control," he admitted sheepishly.

I gritted my teeth together, and rolled over onto my back, staring up at the ceiling. If only he was able to lose his control just _a little _more often – maybe then I wouldn't feel like I would spontaneously combust one of these days. And then when we had managed to get this far – one of our most rarest times – he would act completely as if he regretted it afterwards, which only hurt along with the guilt.

There was a few moments pause between us, and my thoughts, obviously, drifted back towards Edward. And his tongue in my mouth. I let my eyes flutter close. There was nothing more that I wanted in that moment than to continue. _It just isn't fair, _I thought angrily to myself. Me, being a mere mortal, ruined everything, it felt like these days.

After a few more minutes, his cool fingers brushed back my hair from my cheeks. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I lied.

He didn't press the matter, which confused me a little bit, but I wondered if he was just as disorientated as I was in the moment. He probably had nothing on me.

I heard him sigh, and he stroked my cheek once. "Are you mad at me?"

I opened my eyes, and found his face closer to mine than I expected. He was leaning slightly over me. "No."

He scanned my face for a few seconds, and I wondered what he saw there. Then, he smiled at me, and it seemed like a genuine one. "You should probably get to sleep, love. You have school tomorrow."

"So do you," I pointed out, rolling over onto my side to face him.

He gathered me into his arms, and pulled me contently against his hard chest. "But I don't need sleep."

"Whatever," I muttered, inhaling deeply in the sweet aroma emanating off his chest. I pressed my face tighter against his body, glad that he had gotten over his moment of needing space away from me.

He seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because both of his arms wrapped resolutely around my waist. I sighed in contentment.

He didn't say anything more; he only began to hum my lullaby and I was out in minutes, despite my thoughts being focused on Edward.

**-------**

**A/N:** Whew. Just typed that all up right now, and you know I couldn't resist putting it up. Thanks for all who are reading and sending reviews, it makes me feel good about continuing with this story.

I'm thinking of doing this chapter from Edward's POV. What do you guys think? Is it not necessary? Send reviews and suggestions! Thanks, everyone :)


	4. Jacob Black

_Note: __This chapter takes place during Eclipse, before Bella snuck away up to La Push for the first time._

_------------------------_

**Chapter 4 – **_Jacob Black_

I knew I was dreaming. But I couldn't wake myself up. Deep down, I could almost sense that it was because I didn't want to wake up from this one.

Because I was dreaming about somebody that I hadn't seen in a long time.

Jacob Black.

The large, dark brown wolf towered over me, its teeth bared, as it advanced even closer to me.

I only smiled up at him, feeling no fear. I knew that I should though, but I couldn't even bring myself to. I only felt trust.

The wolf stared down at me, and after a few moments, it began to shrink. My eyes were abruptly more focused, as I followed the change. It wasn't supporting itself on all fours now; it was standing on two large feet. I watched as the paws shaped themselves into dark human hands, and the fur disappeared from its body, remaining sticking up around his sharp face. His short, choppy black hair.

My smile grew, and my legs flew forward. There was nobody shielding me from him anymore. No arms holding me back.

I threw myself into the arms of my best friend and I started crying.

"Jacob – it's been so long."

Jacob's fingers reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Bella, what's the matter?" His voice was just as husky as I remembered it – if not, even clearer in the dream. He was cutting off my oxygen as he swung me up into his arms, hugging me tightly. He buried his face in my hair.

"Jake – can't breathe," I choked out.

He dropped me to the ground, but left his hands on my shoulders, grinning at me. "Welcome back, Bella."

I laughed with him, and Jacob swung a heavy arm around my shoulders, leading me forward to his small house several feet away. We headed into his garage, and I felt myself sinking back into the more comfortable part of me that I had always been with my best friend.

"Feels good to be back," I told him truthfully, looking up at him.

His eyes smiled back.

*****

My eyes snapped open to the darkness of my room. Despite just waking up, I felt wide awake. Sighing, I stretched my arms out and rolled over, making contact with Edward's hard body.

His arms snaked around my waist. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I murmured. "Just had a dream."

He didn't respond. His body only tightened next to mine, and I pulled back a little back, trying to peer into his face. It was too dark to make out the expression on his face, and I waited for my eyes to get used to the darkness, beginning to get frustrated.

"Edward? You okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied shortly.

I shuddered, and he began to pull himself back away from my body in response. I clutched at his arms. "No! I'm fine…Edward, what's the matter? Are you mad at me?"

I could feel his body softening up at my words, and he sighed. "Of course I'm not."

"Then what's the matter?" I pressed.

"It's nothing…you've just been talking in your sleep for quite some time now."

I frowned. "Oh. Sorry. Was I bothering you?"

"No, silly girl," he pulled my face slightly forward so that it was lightly pressed against his chest, and put his chin gently on top of my head.

I paused, replaying the fresh dream in my mind. Hesitantly, I asked, "What was I saying?"

Both our faces were hidden from each other. I may have imagined the slight tightening in his body again, but I was pressed close against him.

"You said my name at the beginning," he told me.

I relaxed. That wasn't bad. "Oh. That's it?"

"No," he told me honestly. It was silent for just the length of a few heartbeats. "Then, it changed."

He must have read the tension in my body also.

I sighed. This was pointless. He was dragging things out too much. "I said Jake's name, didn't I?"

He paused. "Yes." His tone was just a little too smooth.

I pulled free from his chest and stared him square in the eyes, even though I still couldn't make out his expression. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"Don't apologize," he shook his head. "It's understandable."

I snuggled closer into him, and hugged my arms tighter around him, wondering how he was feeling at the moment. If there was anything else, he kept it from me. I figured this was a good enough time as any – now that he knew how much I was missing him.

"Edward…I miss Jake. You say you understand, but I don't think you do. I need to go," I whispered the last four words.

His arms tightened around me. "We're not talking about this."

I clenched my teeth together, and grabbed a fist of his shirt in my hand. "You say that every time."

"Then stop bringing it up."

"Edward, this isn't fair," I said angrily. He didn't respond, and I counted to ten slowly in my head. "Edward…" I tried again. "Please."

No response. He didn't say anything, or move – his breathing remained even. It was like he hadn't even heard me.

I narrowed my eyes. Maybe I was just going to have to try harder. "Edward, it's all I want. Please."

His arms wrapped even tighter around me, holding me close.

I pressed it even farther, trying to ignore the guilt bubbling slightly at the base of my stomach. _Don't back down, Bella. _I said the one thing that I knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Please, Edward. I promise you, it's all I want. I'll never ask for anything ever again from you."

His breathing spiked up. One of his hands reached up and wound itself through my hair, tangling itself. "Bella, please, don't do this to me."

My fingernails dug into his stone arms. "No, Edward. Just one visit." My voice turned pleading. "Edward, this is ridiculous. Just – _please_. Jacob _needs _me right now. It's all I can do."

"Bella, please get to sleep," his voice was strained.

I was almost there. "I'll never ask you for anything ever again," I repeated.

"Bella, don't say that. You can have anything you want," he pulled me back even more so that he could look at me in the eyes.

"Then let me go," I closed my eyes, trying to prepare myself for the one word that he was about to say.

His breathing hitched again. Then…

"Alright, Bella. You can go." His voice was soft, and I could hear the quiet pain in his voice.

I gritted my teeth. I had finally gotten what I wanted, and now the guilt was beginning to overshadow me. I pressed my face forward into his hard chest again, trying to keep the words inside of me that were threatening to come out. _Don't back out now, Bella. _

"Thank you," I whispered, when I trusted myself to speak again.

He buried his face into my hair, inhaling deeply. "I love you."

My eyes opened and I realized how truly lucky I was. My right arm went around his waist, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Edward."

Those words never seemed more true.

-----------------

**A/N:** This idea just seemed unavoidable to me. Sorry for all the Jacob haters out there, but I had to put this chapter in there. I tried to keep Bella's thoughts in character as much as possible, so please review and let me know how I did.

Some people have thought of Bella as extremely selfish, especially in Eclipse – but I've never really seen her that way. I wasn't trying to make Bella appear evil in this chapter, by begging with Edward about Jake, but I just wanted to have another moment where Bella is having this conversation with Edward, like she's had in Eclipse. This was just another way Edward gave in, and I hoped I did the characters justice.

Also, I wanted to say thank you to **PrincessFerdinand **for asking about when the story takes place. I went back and added a note in the summary, and before every chapter, I'll post the time period if it's necessary.

Once again, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best :)


	5. Volturi

**Chapter 5 – **_Volturi_

The bed was too warm, too light, and too empty.

I rolled back over, facing the window, and glared anxiously out through it. Heaving a sigh, I hauled myself out of bed, and went over to open it. I stood there for a little bit, letting the cool breeze replenish me.

After a few moments, I knew I had to quit stalling. I crawled back into my bed, and pulled the covers tight around me.

Edward had promised me that he would be back during the night. But it was already two in the morning. How much longer? I knew he wouldn't keep me waiting if he could help it.

Plus, I had only gotten maybe over a little bit of an hour of sleep and it was choppy. I needed to rest; I hadn't been sleeping well recently, what with all the nightmares.

I yawned hugely, emphasizing my point.

I think I might've gotten another half hour in between the tossing and turning, but too soon, I found myself wide awake again. I began too feel too hot and I pulled the covers down, tangling them up awkwardly around my ankles.

There was a quiet _woosh _and I felt a breeze. I blinked, and the left side of the bed sunk as the familiar weight joined me.

I let out a sigh of relief and contentment, and situated myself in a more suitable position so I could snuggle up.

His hard arms wound around my body, holding me close.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" his voice was quiet.

My fingers inched its way upward and then rested around his light collar. "No, I can't sleep without you."

I saw the guilt twist around his sharp features, and instinctively my hand went up to rest against his cold cheek.

"No, I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean it like that."

He smoothed out his expression, and smiled at me. "I know."

I let my hand drop, and slid it around his middle. "I missed you." The words were a whisper.

His hand began stroking my hair. "I know. I missed you too."

There was a pause, and I let my eyes close, enjoying the feel of his fingers making their way through my hair and the feel of his cool arm laying firmly, and somewhat possessively, around my waist.

"Did you have a nice time?" I asked him.

"Yes, I did. But I couldn't stop thinking about you. I might've gotten on Emmett's and Jasper's nerves a little bit." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smiled into his chest. "Good."

He chuckled. Without another word, the soothing melody of my lullaby started up, and I was out in minutes.

*****

Aro's shriveled hand reached towards Edward. "If I may?"

I was in the corner of the stone wall, hidden from view. I shuddered violently as Aro approached even closer to Edward. I wanted to scream; to run out, and shield him. But Alice threw me a sharp look and I had to stay put.

Edward froze, and his eyes widened a bit in fear. His eyes snapped onto Alice's, and I saw them share a quick and quiet conversation in their minds.

Then, his gaze flickered onto me, cowering in the corner, and I saw him swallow hard. He turned towards Aro, and gave him a short nod.

Aro smiled deviously, and took the last necessary step. His outstretched fingers made contact with Edward's hand, and I closed my eyes shut tight. I knew it was our last moment.

It was silent for the length of a few heartbeats. My eyelids fluttered open, and I found myself staring into the bottomless pit of Aro's eyes, only inches away from my face.

I screamed.

"Bella!" Edward's voice sounded like it was coming from a far away distant.

I turned my head and I saw Edward, struggling against Marcus's arms, as Marcus pulled him farther and farther away from me. One of his hands was stretched out towards me, and his face was twisted up in its pain.

My hand automatically reached towards him too, and the tears were streaming down my face.

"You know the rules," Aro barked, turning back around to face Edward. "You break them – and you suffer. Goodbye Edward. I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"No!" I shrieked. "No, Edward!"

"Don't worry," Aro's chilly breath washed over my face. "You'll be joining your lover soon enough."

And his clammy, cold hands reached towards me and wound around my neck, making breathing impossible. My eyes bugged, and I choked helplessly.

"Edward!" _Edward. _

His voice was still coming from a faraway distance, as they dragged him farther away from me, disappearing from my view.

*****

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

Ironclad arms were holding me down on the bed. My eyes flew open, and I was surprised to find Edward hovering over me, keeping my arms pinned at my sides.

I gasped wildly. "Edward."

He looked relieved that I had finally woken up. "Bella, it's alright."

"Oh, Edward." And I was bawling. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him down so that his body was pressed gently on top of mine. I sobbed into the crook of his neck.

His arms were everywhere – stroking my forehead, my arms, my neck. "Bella, what's the matter? Did you have another nightmare?"

I managed to nod into his throat.

His fingers were now smoothing out the knots in my hair. "It wasn't real, love, it wasn't real."

"I know," I choked out. "But it _felt _so real."

He pulled back a little so that he could look me in the eyes. His long fingers wiped away the salty tracks on my cheeks. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

I took a deep shaky breath, and spilled. "Oh, Edward, it was horrible. We were with the Volturi, and Aro read your mind – and then he took you away from me…and – he was going to strangle me." I shuddered violently, and my hands reached up to grab my own neck, trying to soothe the marks that I felt that Aro had left on me.

Edward's lips pressed together in a thin line. "Bella, I'll never let them touch you."

He bent down again and kissed my forehead.

I stared into his eyes, realizing that I was probably making an idiot out of myself. I tried to even out my breathing, and slow the tears. "You're right. It was nothing."

Edward's eyes tightened. His lips kissed away the remaining tears, and then he placed his hands on either side of my neck.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment. The actual proximity to his face, and his comforting breathing did the trick.

He broke the silence. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah," I smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

He kissed my forehead again. This time, he let the kiss linger and I could feel the love he was pouring into it. I clutched at his shoulders, wanting to give him some in return.

But he had to talk again. "You're safe, Bella. They'll never hurt you, I promise."

I only stared back at him, and the looming thought that had been lurking in my mind ever since, came out of my lips.

"Edward. The Volturi have complete reason to come and check up on me. Then what will stop them?"

He growled. "We'll stop them ourselves."

"That's completely insane! You know what you have to do."

His eyes had gone dark, despite him just coming back from hunting. "I don't have to do anything."

"Edward, please. Please change me."

The words came out of my mouth as a plea this time before I even knew it.

"We're not having this conversation tonight. You need to sleep." His words were those of closure.

But I wasn't having it. "No. You need to listen to me tonight." I took a deep breath, gaining my confidence and then plowed on, "You know the Volturi would love any excuse to come up and check on me. And they'll find me still a mortal. So you'll fight them. We could win some, but we could lose some."

I flinched at my words, but they were defiant. I was desperate to make him see sense.

He hissed lightly in the darkness.

When he didn't go on, I stubbornly pushed against his chest. "You drive me insane, Edward Cullen."

He rolled off of me, and settled himself on his side. "As do you, my Bella."

I met his gaze and I felt the anger leave me. I could tell that he was having the same issue. I scowled, and that only earned me a smile out of him.

"So where does this leave us?" I wondered out loud, after several minutes.

He chuckled. "Back where we started, I guess."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Edward! That's not fair."

He let out a frustrated sigh, and leaned down to kiss the top of my head. When he spoke, his voice was gentle and his words were enough to hold me over till next time. "Get to sleep, Bella. We'll talk about this later."

I timidly smiled. "So there _will_ be a next time?"

He growled slightly, and I only snuggled into him, glad that this hadn't resulted into a fight. I had missed him too much while he was gone.

His arms wound around me, and my familiar lullaby wafted up again. Suddenly, his voice sounded very close to my ear. He laid his head softly next to mine, still humming gently.

----------------

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked this chapter; reviews are definitely much appreciated and helpful. I'll always respond.

But I'm running out of ideas! I had to mesh a couple together in this chapter, because they can't stand on their own. So if you guys have any ideas of fluff or anything you would like to see, please tell me.

Thanks again!


End file.
